Casual Affair
by BleedmeBlind
Summary: Spencer and Emily try to resist the temptation to spend a night together, but it won't be long until they are in each other's arms. one-shot
Got tired of searching for sexy Reid and Emily stories. Enjoy and please review.

This contains sexy things. Rated M for a reason.

Casual Affair

They finally had a couple days off to just relax. Things were quiet for now, but things never stayed that way. It was quite an unfortunate time for Spencer Reid. The apartment above him had been leaking for hours before anyone noticed. Spencer was required to vacate until the water damage was repaired.

It was at this point that Emily suggested Reid could stay at her place since she has a free bedroom and lives alone. Reid had always been so nice and supportive of everyone on the team and she felt happy to return a favour.

Emily wasn't exactly sure when it happened, but she was sure it was somewhere between hours working together and the night they got drunk at the bar. Garcia, JJ, Morgan, Reid and Prentiss decided the best way to celebrate a couple days off was out. Emily allowed herself a couple too many shots that night.

Drunk Emily spent a lot of her time listening intently on what Reid was saying, paying close attention to his lips. She couldn't help but imagine those lips on hers, her face, her neck, and anywhere else they end up. She felt butterflies flit around in her stomach when these thoughts surfaced. When he stood she stared. She wondered if anyone noticed.

Over the course of the night and levels of drunk Emily, she inched herself closer on the bench towards Reid until finally she drunkenly curled her hand into his under the table. His heart stopped and he blushed slightly. He didn't move for minutes until finally he began to gently caress the back of her hand with his thumb. Being a couple drinks in himself, he was unsure where this was going.

It was passed midnight before the taxi dropped the two off at Emily's place. She dropped her keys on the table at the entrance and stumbled her way into the kitchen for water.

"Would you like some water?" She asked loudly as Reid moved from the foyer to the living room and sat on the edge of the couch.

"Um, sure" he replied, while looking through the books and magazines she had covering her coffee table. She entered the living room with two glasses in hand, which she placed on the table in front of him.

Emily sat down on the couch beside Reid and allowed herself to be consumed by the squishy surface. Reid was still sitting upright with his palms flat against the tops of his knees, one foot slightly bumping up and down. She shifted closer and weaved her arm through his pulling him back into the couch. She moved extremely close to him and he could smell the alcohol on her breath from earlier that night.

"This just... isn't right" Reid sighed.

"Of course it isn't, Reid! It's never going to be. We work together and this would never be fine or right, or whatever it is you want to say!" Emily said, heatedly.

"Well, doesn't that tell you something? Look, we've both consumed alcohol and you're not making sober decisions. I'm sure you'd regret this in the morning" Reid's voice was calm and shaky, but assertive.

"Spencer..." she whispered gently, followed by a long moment of silent. Spencer shifted uncomfortable in his spot and mindlessly rubbed his fingers and thumbs together. He began to avoid her intense gaze. She jumped up red in the face and he stood up with her.

"You're right. I'm- sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable..." Emily, suddenly very embarrassed, rushed her goodnights and ran towards her bedroom.

"Help yourself to the food in the fridge. Your room is beside the bathroom" Emily's voice vanished behind the closing of a door. Spencer could hear the running of water as she got ready for bed.

Reid slowly sat back down with his heart racing. It's not every day that women come on to him. " _It's not right_ " he thought to himself. " _It_ _would just cause undesired ripples in the office. Nothing good can come of this... in fact_ ," he continued his detailed thought process " _there are strict rules surrounding... relationships like this_." He heard the door open once more and the flick of a light switch. He could hear her footsteps lightly tread to the room at the end of the hall where he finally heard the click of the door knob.

He sighed slightly louder than normal and fell back into the couch. He wanted nothing more than to take Emily up on her offer. He didn't, however, want to take advantage of her. " _No one can make clear decisions while intoxicated_..." he reminded himself. " _It would not... be... right."_

Reid saw very little of Emily the next few days, but she was unable to avoid him much longer as they were called in for yet another case. The team was headed to Vermont to investigate a series of murders that have been taking place.

A light knock on Reid's hotel room door startled him from his paper work. He didn't move, unsure if what he had heard was a real knock or just his imagination. He waited with bated breath. Another light tap at the door and Reid stood instantly running to the door.

"Are you finished with those papers?" Emily asked through the foot gap in the door. Spencer didn't respond. Emily looked extremely pretty tonight even though she wasn't dressed up. Her black, straight hair was pulled back into a messy bun, her makeup was washed off and she was in a loose top and comfy pants. "Reid?" she inquired softly, looking around the hall. "Can I come in for a second?" Reid slightly shook his head to bring himself back to reality, cleared his throat and moved out of the way as she entered speaking about recent discoveries.

"Emily..." Reid moved closer and Emily stopped talking. His eyes were wide, his expression slightly puzzled. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but stopped last second. Emily gave a quick smile and replied to his awkwardness with a gentle, "what is it?"

"What if... it's..." he staggered "what if it's right this time?" Emily couldn't reply. She felt her cheeks rush with embarrassment from earlier this week. She cleared her throat and mumbled something inaudible.

"Um..." she said quietly and let the files fall onto the chair behind her. "It could be right for tonight..." Emily inched slightly closer to the taller figure. She reached her hand out and grabbed his arm just above the elbow and Reid closed the distance between the two just as quickly.

He bent down and clumsily brushed his lips against hers. "Sorry" he said pulling back again. Emily smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist and explored his back through his shirt. A deep sigh escaped Spencer and he gripped at her waist. The butterflies returned to her stomach and before she knew what he was doing, he was pressing his lips against hers once more.

Spencer began moving them. He didn't know where he was moving to, but he felt silly just standing there. He pushed her back until she bumped into a table. She laughed lightly and broke off the kiss. It was still slightly awkward, but she could tell in his eyes that he wanted to continue. Emily trailed her hands to the front of his chest and over his vest. One by one she unbuttoned it until it folded open. She leaned up, wrapped her hands around the back of his neck, kissed his cheek and whispered, "I promise I will take care of you". She kissed him passionately and went on to remove his shirt.

Emily let her tongue slide into his mouth. Reid hesitated for a second, but quickly learned how to play with hers. He slid his hand up her top to caress her soft skin. He allowed his fingertips to touch the underwire of her bra. His stomach flipped. He moaned into their kissing and felt his pants become more restricted.

Emily broke the kiss to gently tell him, "you can remove my shirt, you know?" She smiled coyly and led Spencer's shaking hands to her own shirt where she helped him remove it. As she tossed her own top aside Spencer let his slide off his arms to the ground. Emily moved backwards to the couch and let herself fall over the arm. She landed with her one leg draping over the arm and the other folded off of the couch, allowing her legs to be slightly spread. She rested herself on her elbows while looking provocatively at him.

Spencer blushed and felt his hands clam up. He was always so bent on doing what was right and office relationships weren't right. Was he going to have to disclose this?

"Come here, Reid" she said softly. She quickly noticed the conflicted expression across his face, but also his arousal. She sat up and slightly covered herself with a couch pillow in slight humiliation. "You know, you don't have to do anything you don't want to" she said as Reid made his way over to the couch and sat beside her. There they were. Both sitting topless side-by-side unsure of what move to make next. Both wanted each other, but were conflicted of the consequence.

"I'm just not sure you want to do _this_ with me. I mean, I'm an expert on almost everything and _this_ is what I'm being tested on" Reid rubbed his palms on his knees again. Becoming slightly more comfortable again, Emily ran her hand softly against his bare back.

"No one is testing you. I want to participate in this ... fun activity together" she said thoughtfully. "I'm not going to be judging your performance, but like I said, only if you-" Reid turned his body and gripped her hands, pushing his lips against hers feverishly. She let out an unexpected moan as he pushed her on the couch, which only excited him further.

He began to feel completely in control of the situation. Doubts began to fade and were replaced with pleasure. The thought of having sex with Emily was overwhelming. He felt the pressure on the inside of his pants and chest. Emily's hands flew to his well defined jaw line as pulled his face closer to hers; their tongues dancing in a frenzy.

One of Reid's free hands found its way to her breast and began to paw at it. He sat up and brought her with him so she was now straddling him on the couch. He hesitated briefly, but then removed her bra in one go. He drew her towards him and began kissing and sucking on her neck followed by her collar bones. She moaned rolling her head back to expose more of her tender flesh. He was grabbing her breasts and cautiously flicking his tongue across the nipples. When he discovered this elicited pleasured moans from her he began kneading and sucking on them more aggressively.

"Reid..." she softly moaned and rolled her hips into his. She gripped his hair and entwined it around her fingers. "Reid... take me to the bed" she panted and glassy eyes met. He supported her and stood up with her legs and arms wrapping around him, her body close to his.

Spencer placed her tenderly on the bed. The soft light danced across her stomach and over her breasts. She used her elbows and feet to shift herself more comfortably on the bed. Reid fumbled with his belt and pants while Emily pulled her own pants off. He crawled onto the bed and straddled her. He bent down and ravished her lips. Her heart was racing and her breath was heavy. She couldn't deny the fact that she was wet and ready for him.

She scratched her nails across his bare skin and gripped his neck with the other hand. She pulled him closer and whispered in his ear, "you're so attractive, Dr. Reid. You just need more confidence" she smiled.

"Here we are..." he said with laboured breathing. Emily could see slight trembles in his arms as he supported his weight with them. "In nothing but our... underwear..." Emily giggled. If it wasn't slightly awkward- it wouldn't be Reid.

Emily pulled him in for a kiss and snaked her hand down across his chest and stomach to the elastic of his waistband. She could sense he was nervous, but he didn't break their kiss. She slipped her finger from left to right, slightly stretching the band out a little bit. She could feel his hard member twitch as she inched her hand closer into his boxers. Reid had shifted his weight so he was now just a little off to her side. He continued to kiss, nibble, suck and bite the flesh he could reach.

She took this change in confidence as an in to reach down and grab the member that she had been rubbing against all night. Reid made a sound that she had never heard before as he rocked gently into her hands. This made her breathing even more laboured. She took advantage of his moment of weakness and switched positions so she was now kneeling over him slowly pulling his boxers off.

Once free from clothes Emily looked him over with lust and want. She noticed his face went red and he looked up behind him as if to avoid eye contact. She smiled to herself and thought that his bashfulness was very sweet. The moment passed quickly as the burning between her legs brought her back to her reality.

She adjusted herself so that she was facing his hard member. She gripped it lightly letting her hot breath just pass over the tip. She could hear the sharp intakes of breath from the head of the bed. She let a small smile creep across her face. She stuck out her tongue and lightly flicked at it, eliciting more sharp breaths from Spencer. His hands were sweaty and fiddling with the sheets. She placed a third of it in her hot mouth and moved up and down slowly, paying close attention to what her tongue was doing to the head of his penis.

Spencer let out several louder moans as she began to increase her suction, pace and depth, taking a little more of him in with every bob until she was taking him all in. She used her hands to stroke his penis as he exited her mouth. She sucked hard, then soft allowing her tongue to dance around the shaft and head.

"Em...i...ly..." he panted while grabbing at her hair. She brought herself to a kneeling position again and locked eyes with Spencer. His pupils were dilated, his eyes glazed and face misted with sweat. He was breathing heavily. Emily rolled over beside him and shimmied her own panties off before climbing back on top of him. She positioned herself slightly higher than his penis to tease him a little more while claiming his puffy lips once more.

He arched into her uncontrollably, his penis grazing her wetness. She let out a shallow groan and kissed him harder. His hands ran over her body. The two naked bodies began to create a thin layer of sweat between them. She gripped his chest as she slid back slowly onto his very erect penis. She let out a soft, throaty moan while Spencer appeared to hold his breath. When he was fully inside her he let out an exasperated sigh of ecstasy. Everything about the moment- the smell, the sweat, the sex- was perfect. He started bucking his hips unconsciously as she rocked up and down, supporting herself on his chest.

The noises they were making as they increased their pace became muffled and mixed. At times, Emily wasn't sure who was making which noise. In a split second Reid sat up grabbing her by the middle and flipping her on to her back. He bent down and kissed her hard on her already swollen lips.

"Are you going to fuck me, Dr. Reid?" she asked breathlessly while rolling her hips into his, slightly moaning with each movement. He entered her again, making her throw her head back in pleasure.

"You know I can't... comfortably answer that..." he blushed and panted rocking his hips again, first slowly, but increasing speed with each stroke. Emily's legs wrapped instinctively around his waist and her arms around his neck pulling his tight with each thrust. They were kissing different parts of each other while matching each others movements perfectly. Their noises were strained as they both became close to the edge.

Emily was the first to finish. She climaxed hard against his body shaking slightly. He continued to thrust in and out of her as her moans became uncontrollable. He captured her lips as he made his own noises of pleasure. It was only a few minutes more before she felt him thrust deep, convulse, kissed her so hard that her teeth left indents on her inner lip, and then collapse down still inside her. Both were breathing heavily, too tired and comfortable to move.

Moments later Reid pulled out and the two adjusted themselves on the bed so that Reid was on his back and Emily was curled up on his left side, her arm resting gently across his chest. Their breathing slowed down to normal. Emily grabbed the edge of the blanket and pulled it over the two of them.

"I'm not sure what to say..." Reid spoke.

"I think this is a first" Emily joked. "Look. I'm not looking for anything to change between us." Her gaze was staring blankly at a framed painting of a boat floating in water surrounded by water lilies. "It is so hard to make relationships with normal people" she said finally. "I never have time to make it work with someone." Her fingers were absentmindedly dancing across his chest. His hands squeezed her shoulder. "This was perfect. Simple."

"Why do you say that?" Reid implored.

"Well," she continued "I got to connect with you, rather than someone I just met" She locked eyes with him and cupped his cheek. Her hand trailed up the side of his face and laced her fingers through untidy hair.

"You're so beautiful" he breathed simply. "It's crazy to think that someone wouldn't do everything they could to be with you." She responded by gripping his chest tightly. "Whatever your reasons are Emily, I'm more than happy to _connect_ with you again" he smiled and planted a kiss on her upper forehead. Emily smiled and buried her face into his arms.

~Fin

Thank you for reading. Please review. :)


End file.
